return of mechagodzilla
by gojira 84
Summary: mechagodzilla fights his foe one last time in the showa series


1 The return of Mechagodzilla

Godzilla and mechagodzilla are owned by Toho.

The year was 1975 Mechagodzilla and the and the Dinosaur type creature Titanosaurus had been destroyed by the monster Godzilla. And the scientist who assisted the black hole aliens had been supposable killed in a gunfight at his house along with his daughter, Katsura Mafune. His name was Dr. Mafune. A once respected man of science who was shot dead. With mechagodzilla, The aliens, and Mafune and all his family dead it appeared to the public that the killer from space would never be seen again.

There was a small country in eastern Europe. Know for its communist rein over its people for many years. They where rivals to Japan and wanted to show them who was in the better country. The country went by the name Ginoland. The dictator of the country Dean Emmerich wanted to use a new technology more personal then a nuclear bomb. They needed to control the hero of the country Godzilla. After researching the best way to control the king of the monsters. They would use It to attack Japan. The way Ginoland was going to control Godzilla is they will use new technology to send a radioactive beam control signal which responds with his brain area causing a opening to control him. After days of secret work the Godzilla control device, or g.c.d was finally completed. The device was loaded into a sub. And then it went secretly to where Godzilla was sleeping after his long battle with mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus.

Meanwhile in japan a new Mecha had just been completed, Mechagodzilla 3. It was made from Mechagodzilla remains. It was sure to take down any monsters that tried to destroy Japan. With its hyper type 77 maser cannons mounted in its mouth and missile launchers everywhere this was a machine of war. At press meeting was being held at the mechagodzilla control base. The prime minister spoke at it "Now we have a device to destroy anything that threats Japan.... no not just japan but the world." he said.

In the radar room of the battleship gotragon two men looked at the radar. "What's that!" one of the men said as the other rushed over. The other man said "are you stupid that's just a whale!" Just then a rumble was heard and the men looked out of the water and saw Godzilla emerging from the depths of the Pacific. The men felt a sigh better that it was just the protector of there country, But then Godzilla shot a burst of atomic energy at the boat. Meanwhile a jdsf helicopter took a picture of the incident. Godzilla was now public enemy number 1.

The Defense force sent out all its battleships to intercept Godzilla, But the king of the monsters blasted at them like toys. Smoke covered the Pacific as He continued his march to japan. Then Jets begin to fire at the beast. The piolets could not see threw the smoke so they went back to base.

On the Ginoland submarine the men where starting to realize that this is working to destroy there enemies to the east. They would go back to there country with awards and fame.

Godzilla was heading into Tokyo bay. The defense force tanks where set up and Mechagodzilla 3 was being prepared for launch. The five controllers some of the best in the country, had been chosen to operate it. Godzilla started marching toward the mainland, and the commander gave his orders to attack . Meanwhile underwater the submarine moved into Tokyo bay up along the coast to control Godzilla. Godzilla started to blast the tanks with his beam.

The Mechagodzilla team got into there gear and got into there seats ready for action. Mechagodzilla then came up the large elevator into the streets of Tokyo. Mechagodzilla instantly got hit with a beam but managed to stay up. Then shot out the finger missiles plowing into Godzilla's side then hit him with his eye beams. Godzilla fell onto the ground rolled over and then jumped up sending a beam right back at Mechagodzilla causing Mechagodzilla to lose balance falling into the street below. Godzilla then ran up the mechanical monster stomping it into the ground. Inside the Mecha was like dying every second to the people inside. Then some jets came and shot at Godzilla causing him to fall. While the fighting was going on the ginoland scientist where working the switches to death to control Godzilla. Knowing the fate of ginoland depended on the battle. Meanwhile at the battle Mechagodzilla grappled onto Godzilla and threw him into the Tokyo tower. Afterwards Mechagodzilla grabbed the king of the monsters and threw him near the shore. Mechagodzilla then opened its mouth and revealed the hyper type 77 maser cannon, and fired the cannon which created an enormous electrical sound. Blasting Godzilla's shoulder and launching him a few thousand feet out into the bay where the Ginoland sub was located. Crushing the nuclear sub and causing a large explosion destroying the sub and the Godzilla control device. The king of the monsters then retreated to sea a victory for him and Japan, but not Ginoland. The prime minister said the next day "we need a way to control these monsters a place to contain them. Where they will be safe from us and we will be safe from them. A monster land.

Dictator Emmerich was found dead in his office after the battle. Ginoland then became a Democracy and became one of the most well know countries in the world. Them and Japan then formed a peace treaty with each other, and Ginoland became one of the richest countries in the world.

The end


End file.
